


Adventures in Babysitting

by LemonSupreme



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Blackout no comics, Charloe (Revolution), F/M, Fluff and Smut, Post Series, like if Revo was a late night R rated movie instead of being sort of serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 10:19:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20599142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonSupreme/pseuds/LemonSupreme
Summary: Bass and Charlie are tasked with watching the son of Miles' new girlfriend. They entertain him and somewhere along the way find time to entertain each other as well.





	Adventures in Babysitting

The morning sun shines brightly on the dusty streets of the small town. Miles, Bass and Charlie leave their wagon parked in an alley, hitching the horse to an old mailbox while they look around.

Together, they walk along the sidewalk of a main street. It's a nice enough little town but nothing special. "Why are we here again?" Charlie asks.

Miles doesn't answer right away. His eyes are scanning the store fronts and small groups of people that dot the street. After a couple minutes, he points toward a lone boy of maybe eight. He has unruly blond hair and is concentrating very hard on a yo-yo he's playing with. "His name is Zeke. He's the reason you are both here."

"What?" Bass asks, annoyed.

"Your job for today and maybe tomorrow is to watch him. You know? Keep him entertained."

Charlie shakes her head. "Not it. Monroe can do it."

Bass frowns at her. "First of all, no. Secondly, why do you need us to entertain some kid?" Bass has been grouchy for days and doesn't want to be in this town at all, much less take up babysitting.

"Zeke is Kylie's son."

Charlie crosses her arms and scowls. "And who the hell is Kylie?"

He nods toward the boy who had been by himself, but is no longer alone. A beautiful woman with voluptuous curves, a bright smile and long auburn hair is standing next to him. She puts a hand on the boy's shoulder and he beams up at her. "That's Kylie," says Miles with a grin.

"Ah, hell." Bass shakes his head. "You've hired her to sit on the hood of your car while you sing."

"Funny," Miles says, "but no. This is not a Whitesnake video. She's a liaison between Texas and Plains leadership. I'm sort of networking."

"Networking, my ass." Bass smirks, eyeing the red head up and down.

"We aren't here for Blanchard at all, are we?" Charlie asks, fuming.

"No. Sorry if I gave you that impression." Miles laughs. "Nah. That's not true. I don't care about your impressions. We're here because I like her a lot. Met her last month on the Dallas job. Told her I'd come up as soon as I could. Now we're here and if all goes well, I'm gonna get laid."

Charlie leans back against the building they've been standing in front of and sighs. "But why are WE here? Why didn't you just come alone? You didn't have to drag us along with you."

"Wrong. I couldn't come alone because I knew she had this kid and he needs to be occupied. Told her I'd bring friends to watch him so we could have some quality time."

"But of all the people in the world who you know, how are we the best choices for watching a kid?" Bass points at Charlie. "Mini-Miles here has killed at least forty guys this year -"

"Fifty-two," she says with a shrug.

"Yeah, so she's killed fifty-two guys. I've killed my fair share too. We're soldiers, not nannies. Hell, I've never saw her with a kid. And we all know I wasn't ever around my own when he was little."

Miles ignores the dig about Connor. "You aren't getting out of this, guys. I need you. Charlie, you took care of Danny for a long time. You know what boys like. And Bass, you used to play with your sisters when they were little. I remember that they loved hanging out with you."

They both glower at him but he shrugs, unmoved. "Besides, you both owe me for that thing in Arnette where I saved your asses when you were distracted."

Charlie and Bass share an irritated glance, knowing they've lost this one. "Fine," Charlie says. "What do you want us to do with him?"

"I don't know. Show him how to have fun. He's a blackout baby. Probably never had time to just have a good time. Show him all the stuff you liked doing as kids."

* * *

"Are you assassins?" Zeke is sizing them up over the top of the table they share. Bass and Charlie have taken him to the local bar for a meal.

"No. We're not assassins. We work for the Texas Government."

"But sometimes you kill people?"

"Only sometimes," Charlie says. "Only really bad people."

"Can you teach me how?"

"No!" Bass says. "You talk too much. Eat."

Zeke looks down at the mushy biscuits and gravy, pushing the chunks around with a fork. He looks up, ready to ask another question but the look on Monroe's face tells him it's a bad time.

* * *

"What is there to do in this town, Kid?"

"How would I know?" Charlie asks.

He glares at her. "Was talking to the boy."

"Oh, sorry. You and Miles are always calling me Kid."

Zeke looks back and forth between them. "Mr. Monroe, Miss Charlie is no kid. Look, she has really nice breasts and everything." He points helpfully at Charlie's chest, and Monroe feels an unexpected heat rise up his cheeks.

"Shit," Bass says when Charlie starts to laugh.

"I like you, Zeke," she says.

"Maybe you'll marry me someday?" His eyes are bright and hopeful.

"Not a chance, _Kid_," Bass says with a frown.

* * *

"Jump in the leaves." Bass points at a pile of crunchy fall leaves that he's raked into a heap.

Zeke is perplexed. "Why?"

"Because it's fun. Kids used to do it all the time. You've never jumped in leaves?"

"No."

"How about you, Charlie?"

She shakes her head slowly. "Not unless I needed to hide from someone chasing me. You're saying you would just jump into the pile and that's all?"

"Yeah, that's all." Bass fumes. "What's wrong with you guys?"

"I think you're going to have to show us," Zeke suggests.

Bass hands his gun belt to Charlie before hurling himself into the pile of leaves. He comes up with a smile but it fades when he sees Zeke and Charlie laughing hilariously at his expense. "So, I guess you have done this before?"

"Seriously, Monroe. We grew up in a world without power. I bet there's nothing outdoors that we haven't tried."

* * *

Charlie leaves them by the bank of a river where they've been fishing for close to an hour. She needs to relieve herself. When she comes back, the poles are shoved into the sandy shore but there's no sign of Monroe or the boy. She walks closer to the water and sees a messy stack of clothes lying on the ground. Glancing out over the water, she sees their heads pop through the surface.

"What are you doing?" she calls out.

"Skinny dipping," Bass says, his voice carrying over the water. "This was one of my favorite things to do with my friends."

"Girls too?" Zeke asks in awe.

Bass shrugs. "Sure, sometimes. Just the really hot ones though." He winks at the boy.

"Just the really hot ones?" Charlie asks, rolling her eyes.

"You should come in, Charlie. The water is nice." Zeke's grin is hopeful.

"Not sure I'm hot enough."

"She can't come in, Zeke. This is just us guys today."

"So, you don't think she's hot?" the boy shakes his head. "I think she's plenty hot."

"It's just that we work together and it would be weird."

"Maybe you should go home and me and Charlie can skinny dip without you?" Zeke asks with an ornery little smile.

There is a soft splash not far from the shore. Bass glances up to see Charlie's clothes in a neatly folded pile. "Shit," he mutters.

Zeke's eyes go wide when the head and shoulders of a presumably very naked Charlie Matheson rise out of the water.

Charlie flashes a dimpled grin. "The water feels great. Thanks for inviting me to join you, Zeke. I love skinny dipping. Used to do it all the time in Wisconsin."

"With other hot girls?" Zeke's mind is clearly boggled by the idea of multiple naked wet women in one place.

"Hot guys," she corrects him. Her words are directed at Zeke but her gaze is on Monroe. "Really hot ones. My age too. Not old guys."

Bass grits his teeth. "Boys. Those were boys, Charlotte."

"I don't know. Felt pretty grown up to me." She winks before turning to dive into the water, showing a flash of bare ass as her body moves under the surface.

Zeke has a silly grin on his face when he turns to Bass. His voice is an excited whisper. "Did you see that? It was her butt."

Bass doesn't answer. Instead he watches Charlie as she swims downstream with easy measured strokes. "Let's get back into our clothes, Kid. Need to check those fishing lines."

* * *

"So what are some things you used to do when the light bulbs worked that you can't do now?" Zeke looks up at them curiously.

"I remember watching cartoons," Charlie says. "They were like picture books that moved."

"And the radio was nice," Bass offers. "We used to listen to music on the radio a lot."

"What else?"

"Driving around with friends," says Bass. "Going to the movies."

"Ice cream."

"Air conditioning," Bass says with a sigh.

"Grocery stores full of fresh food you don't have to kill yourself."

"Do you wish you still had all those things?" Zeke asks with a dreamy voice.

Bass opens his mouth to say, hell yeah! But something stops him. He turns to Charlie. "Not sure. At first, yes. Now after all these years, it seems like it's been too long. Not sure we could go back now."

* * *

Dusk is settling on the unlikely trio. Zeke had led them on a horse ride around the farm. He'd ridden his own horse. Charlie and Bass had ridden ones belonging to a neighbor. They stopped in Zeke's yard. The house was dark but Miles had told them earlier not to bother him. He'd promised to find them when he was ready.

"Should we knock?" Bass asks.

"Nope," Charlie says. She turns to Zeke. "What do you think about sleeping under the stars tonight? That's something we do really well."

He thinks about it for a moment and then nods. "Yeah, that sounds okay."

They build a fire in a shallow pit next to the barn and settle in around it.

"Now what?" Zeke asks.

"Want to hear some scary campfire stories?"

Charlie and Zeke reply in unison, "No."

Bass chuckles. "Okay. No scary stories. We could play a game."

This gets Zeke's attention. "What kind of games? I know checkers."

"We don't have a checkerboard, Kid. We could play tic tac toe in the dirt, I guess. Since you think Charlie is hot, you guys could play spin the bottle."

"What's that?" he asks.

"No," Charlie deadpans. "We cannot play spin the bottle."

Bass smirks at her. "You're no fun. How about poker?"

"No cards," she says.

"I know a game we can play!" Zeke is on his feet.

"What game is that?"

"Hide and seek. Have you ever played that one?" The little boy is bouncing on the balls of his feet, vibrating with excitement.

"It's been a while, but yes." Bass glances at Charlie. "You?"

She nods. "Yeah. We can play that. Who's going to be it?"

"Me!" Zeke yells. "I love being it."

"Fair enough. Count to fifty and then come find us."

"Don't go too far. You guys have longer legs than me."

"We'll stay in your yard, around the house or the barn."

"Okay," he agrees before planting his nose against the barn wall. "One, two, three..." His voice carries across the yard as he counts. Bass jogs around one side of the barn. Charlie runs in another direction.

Charlie's first choice of hiding place is in the barn but there are chickens inside and they raise a ruckus when she tries to settle in their midst. She leaves the barn and heads toward the outhouse but decides that's too obvious. Next she walks toward the trees behind the barn. She's almost there when a hand shoots out of the blackest shadow and grasps her arms. "Come here." It's Bass.

She lets him pull her into the shadow. "What?"

"Hide with me."

"Why should I do that?"

"Come on. You aren't really mad at me."

"I should be mad. You said I was a kid. You said I wasn't hot. You said -"

"I asked if you wanted to play spin the bottle. You declined." Bass pulls her close. The night is dark but she can feel his breath on her cheek. "That's on you."

Charlie's breath hitches as his hand wanders to the small of her back. "Do you think the reason Miles really brought us here is so we'd be too busy to hook up?"

Bass shrugs. "Like maybe he thinks we are the ones needing babysitting?"

"I don't know. Maybe. He was definitely pissed when he found us together in Arnette. And he seems hellbent on stopping us from repeating it."

"He's an idiot if he doesn't realize we've been repeating it just about every damn night." He nips along her jawline, kissing her ear before sucking the lobe into his mouth. "How long do we have until that kid finds us? Ten minutes, you think?"

"What? You want a quickie while the child we're watching is looking for us?"

"Hell, yeah."

"That's a terrible idea, Bass."

"Most of the very best ideas are." He reaches for the button on her jeans and pulls it free. "Turn around."

They can hear the kid yelling, "Ready or not" but they ignore him, camouflaged by the utter darkness of the barn's shadow. Charlie faces the barn, resting her hands against the siding. Her body hums with expectation and she shimmies her hips when he pulls her pants down over her hips and thighs.

He strokes her ass cheeks reverently, and then slides his fingers down her slit, feeling her wet warmth. "Look at you, so wet for me." He strokes her opening with a determined finger, sliding it into her slow and steady, gently pumping it in and out. A second finger soon joins the first.

Charlie groans, pushing back against the intrusion. "Not a lot of time here, Monroe. Your fingers feel nice but I really want you to put your cock in me."

Bass does not require a lot of convincing. He unfastens his pants and pulls out his engorged penis. He's already very hard. Just thinking about Charlie's willing body does this to him every time. He pumps his cock twice and then presses against her drenched opening. "Damn, that feels so good," he says as he sinks in. Slowly at first, he begins to fuck her.

The kid runs not ten feet away from their hiding spot. Both Charlie and Bass freeze mid-stroke. Once Zeke has run along, they resume. He's pumping into her faster now. Harder. He reaches around and tweaks a nipple through the fabric of her shirt. He pinches hard at the same time he slams into her so hard her body lurches forward. Charlie's head bangs against the barn.

"Ouch!"

"I'm sorry. So sorry." He makes sure she's okay before picking up where he left off. To keep her from further injury, he wraps his arms around her and holds her close while he slams into her from behind.

"Almost there," Charlie moans. "Almost there. Don't stop."

"Come for me, Baby," he says. His hand drops lower and he begins to stroke her clit in time with his thrusts. Charlie shatters all around him, clenching his dick like a vice.

Bass is going to pull out. He really is. He always has before.

But he's so close and he's just not ready to exit from her clutching heat. Not yet. It feels too amazing. Too exquisite.

He bites down on the side of her neck, slamming into her as deep as he can go. She's so tight and wet and hot and Bass feels his brain go into sensory overload. "Charlie," he moans as his cock pulses thick ropes of cum into her depths.

They are both winded afterwards. He withdraws wetly, turning her to face him. They kiss leisurely between deep breaths as they start to rearrange their clothing. Zeke calls for them, his voice getting closer. Bass clasps Charlie's hand. "Sorry. I was going to pull out. I didn't mean to -"

She shakes her head. "It's okay. It felt really good. I've never done that before, you know? But it felt so damn good."

Before she can fasten her jeans, he runs a hand down, sliding his fingers between her legs once more. She was already wet but now his seed is slowly seeping from her and Bass uses his fingers to scoop some that has dripped down her thigh. He uses his index finger to gently push it back inside her warmth.

Charlie groans at this and is tempted to initiate round two when they hear Zeke calling from them from the other side of the barn. "Should we tell him we're here?" she asks.

"Yeah. Might as well. Button your pants first."

They emerge hand in hand from the dark shadows where they'd been hiding and Zeke stops short. "You were hiding together? You are supposed to hide in two separate places." He frowns at them. "What kind of hide and seek are you playing?"

"The very best kind, Kid." Bass nods toward the house. "Let's go in and see if your Mommy and Miles are ready for company."

"I thought we were going to sleep under the stars?"

"Change of plans."

* * *

The next day Miles, Bass and Charlie are heading out of town. Miles is sulking.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't believe you two. You were supposed to watch the kid, not play seven minutes in heaven while babysitting him."

"It was totally longer than seven minutes," Bass says.

Miles shakes his head. "You assholes. And Bass, what were you thinking? Not that we haven't been over this before, but she's young enough to be your kid."

"Also young enough to be _your _kid," Charlie says with a knowing smirk.

"Uh, yeah. That's true." Miles falters.

Charlie stares him down. "Besides, while you were dealing with the wagon this morning, I asked your precious Kylie how old she is. Know what she said?"

Miles grimaces. "That isn't important."

"Like hell. She's younger than I am, Miles. And you are older than Bass is so you need to just shut up. If you can date a girl who is young enough to be your daughter, so can he."

"She's pretty smart, huh?" Bass beams at Charlie. "See why I like her?"

Miles looks from one to the other. "This is never going to end, is it? Arnette wasn't a fluke. Wasn't a one-off."

"No. You caught us in Arnette but that wasn't our first time together or our last. You need to just accept that this is the way things are now."

Miles grumbles something unintelligible under his breath.

Bass says, "Would it help if we go with you when you visit your new girlfriend more often? We'll even watch the kid while you do his mom."

Miles looks doubtful. "You said you were terrible with kids and I think you were right. Couldn't even make it through one full day. You left him alone so you could get laid."

"Which is also exactly what you did," Charlie says.

Bass shrugs. "Zeke wasn't so bad. I always did like kids, just never have had a lot of chances to be around them." Bass is watching Charlie as he speaks, his expression wistful.

"What?" Miles looks back and forth between them, feeling like he's missing something.

Charlie meets Bass's gaze and remembers the way he'd spilled inside her the night before by the barn. That had been a first but she can't deny the primal satisfaction it had brought. "Zeke was kind of great," she agrees. "Maybe kids aren't so bad."

"What?" Miles says again, his voice louder this time.

Bass keeps his eyes on Charlie, remembering how amazing it had felt to shoot his release deep into her womb. His cock twitches at the thought. His voice is lower when he speaks. "Yeah, Miles. Maybe someday you and Kylie can do the babysitting and play hide and seek while Charlie and I do the networking?"

Miles snaps the reins and the horse begins a trot. "You know what game I like to play?" he asks. When neither Bass or Charlie reply, he continues. "The 'shut the fuck up and never speak of that again' game."

Bass and Charlie grin at each other without saying anything more. He reaches for her hand and they ride in silence, content with the present and ready for the future, whatever it may hold.

**end**

* * *

A/N No beta obviously. The truth is that I'm trying to finish Iambic Pentameter but that story is kicking my ass and every time I think I'm starting to make progress I get stuck. These little one-shots are my way to get back into the groove (sort of?). This story was silly but hopefully you enjoyed it at least a little. I'd love to hear from you if you have a minute. -Lemon

**Author's Note:**

> If you are in the mood for another light-hearted Charloe blackout story, you might like "Drunk Tank"


End file.
